1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scuba diver weight carrying apparatus to counterbalance underwater buoyancy. More particularly, it relates to a backpack which encloses predetermined variable amounts of weights to compensate for the flotation factor of a specific diver, and the weights are spread therein in a relatively thin layer whereby air tanks can be mounted on the same backpack. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a rigid metal weight carrying packboard for deep diving scuba divers from which either all or a predetermined variable number of the weights can be released by the diver in an emergency, and, alternatively, all of the weights can be extracted from the backpack en masse even while it is mounted on the diver.
Specifically, the present invention relates to a rigid metal backpack and air tank board for scuba divers which carries variable numbers of identical individual weights in a body-conforming relatively thin layer whereby air tanks can be mounted on the backpack adjacent to the weights and close to the diver's body. The weights are secured to the board with a quick release mechanism to permit the diver to dump all or a predetermined variable number of the weights while underwater in an emergency, and all of the weights may be extracted from the backpack as a unit as the diver emerges from the water. The design of the backpack board makes it possible for deckhands or helpers to assist a diver as he emerges from the water by lifting the weights from his backpack when he is standing on a boat swim step or dive platform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dive weights in one form or another for the purpose of offsetting scuba diver buoyancy and thereby facilitating underwater diver mobility is known in the prior art. However, despite the numerous designs, structures, and forms of apparatus disclosed by and utilized in the prior art, which have been developed for the accomplishment of the specific objectives, needs, and requirements of scuba divers, the devices, machines, apparatus, and methods which have been heretofore devised and utilized to accomplish these goals consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious configurations, combinations, and arrangements of well known apparatus. This will become apparent from the following consideration of the closest known and relevant prior art.
Early scuba diver apparatus included recognition that compensation had to be provided to counterbalance buoyancy of the diver. Initially weights were strung on a belt which was secured around the diver's waist. These weight belt combinations increased in sophistication as the weights evolved in form and the belts transformed into quick release assemblies for emergency situations. The weights transitioned from lead blocks to body conforming configurations and further to bags of metal shot strung on a belt or secreted in pockets in a vest. Each of the evolutions preferably included a quick release mechanism to permit a diver to dump the weights in an emergency and ascend without the drag and negative buoyancy caused by the weights. This form of weight dump is very dangerous under the advanced diving extremes now routinely undertaken by present day experienced deep divers. The release of a weight belt causes an immediate uncontrolled ascent to the surface. This cannot be allowed to happen to a diver at depth who needs to undergo decompression during his ascent to avoid the bends. Therefore, release of a weight belt accidentally or in an emergency under these conditions can be life threatening and must be avoided. However, there are emergencies at depth that do require dumping weight to allow the diver to ascend but at a controlled rate. The present invention provides a solution to this problem.
A significant number scuba divers often have to carry their gear a distance to the water's edge or between multiple departure points, such as a vehicle or a storage area, to a destination, such as a boat or another vehicle. In these circumstances, the weights are a substantial portion of the load that the diver has to transport. The prior art has predominantly put the weight on the diver's waist which makes it hard to carry as the weight does not usually assume or provide a configuration which easily rides the diver's waist without bending over. If a weight belt is carried over the diver's shoulder while transporting it, the weight is unevenly distributed on the diver's body, which can cause severe muscle strain. Other forms of carrying the weights on a diver's back do not provide a quick release mechanism for an underwater weight dump.
Not until the present invention has the problem of weight carrying by scuba divers been significantly altered. The present invention moves the weight from the diver's waist to his back where loads are more easily carried while on land. More importantly, the present invention provides a selectable quick release for an emergency dump of a variable portion up to all of the weights in an emergency situation underwater. The backpack is made of metal and is rigid for mounting the air tanks thereto, and it can take enormous abuse. The design of the weight backpack of the present invention also makes it easier for a helper to lift the weights separately and assist the diver in donning the weights or removing them from the diver when he emerges from the water. The weights can be pulled from the backpack as a unit. Further, the diver can selectively drop a portion of the weights in an emergency and still control his ascent rate by having dropped less than all of the weights.
The scuba diver weight backpack contemplated according to the present invention departs substantially from the conventional concepts and designs taught and used by the prior art, and in doing so, provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of overcoming the problems as described above, but it accomplishes the result in a different and improved manner for facilitating dive weight carrying more easily and conveniently in an ergonomically balanced load with a selectable portion quick release capability for operational safety.